1. Field of the Invention
The B-post extension device is a movable support base utilized in emergency rescue situations involving automobiles, specifically door openings, the device providing for an adjustable support base for an extension ram, the device being placed against a support structure within the automobile, the device further having an adjustable slide plate secured upon at least two support rod arms, the support rod arms spanning a distance between a heel portion and a toe portion, the toe and heel portion resting against the automobile support structure, reducing the distance required to be pushed by the extension ram and providing readjustment for the increasing span of the door opening during extension and recovery of the extension ram.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are identified and disclosed herein. Several devices are disclosed relating to extension ram accessories. Little prior art was discovered currently held under patents, but several products sharing similar use and function as the extension device were found on sale on the Internet.
One prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,522 to Cutrell, Sr. included a clamping base for an extension ram used to urge open a collapsed doorway of an automobile after a collision. U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,900 to Kobel included a tip which is placed on the end of an extension ram to prevent slippage of the ram tip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,417 to Coughlin disclosed a base mounted as an anchor for a fire fighting tool on a ship which was intended to dig into a bulkhead and secure a high pressure firefighting device. An entire portable rescue device which included the hydraulic ram and an expandable frame was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,462 to Pujanowski.
More relative to the field of endeavor of the extension device of the current invention were those tools found on in the Internet search. A set of chocks, blocks and wedges are shown, for sale by Holmatro Rescue Equipment, as well as a ram support also found on their Internet catalogue pages. Another design product entitled “Rocker Panel Ram Support” made by American Rescue Technology for sale by Genesis Rescue Systems was located which is used with a ram to provide a plurality of stationary base points to buttress and extension ram. Rescuetoolman.com also had a Rocker Panel Support #33 which performs a similar function as the current device, although providing only a few stationary support bases.
None of these rocker panel supports or wedge basis provide any adjustable means allowing for the precision setting of the extension ram support to the ram as opposed to requiring the setting of the ram to the extension ram support.